


Счастливчик

by Cornelia



Series: Написано для ФБ-2012 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, ООС, психопатология, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как хорошо, что у него есть разделенные сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Счастливчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623825) by [Cornelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia). 



Она в точности такая, как нужно. Так бывает далеко не всегда, часто он довольствуется тем, что есть. Тогда жажда возвращается быстрее, и он вынужден приходить сюда снова.

Но в этот раз ему повезло. Она идеальна.  
Высокая и стройная, с темными волнистыми волосами. Около двадцати пяти, привлекательная. Наверняка образованная и хорошо обеспеченная. Вышла перед работой на пробежку в Центральный парк.

Он незаметно следует за ней между деревьями. Хищник, живущий внутри, ведет его вперед, заставляет его ноздри раздуваться. Ему кажется, что он чует едва уловимый запах ее духов.  
Девушка бежит и беспечно подпевает звучащей в наушниках музыке – и даже не думает смотреть по сторонам.  
Достаточно далеко от людных мест, решает он, пора начинать. Она едва не спотыкается, когда он выходит на тропу перед ней.

– Вы меня напугали, – она неуверенно улыбается, заправляет за ухо прядь волос.  
– Правильно, – отвечает он и тоже улыбается. – Так и должно быть.

Она отступает в недоумении, кажется, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит. Он настигает ее в два шага. Ее попытка бежать до смешного жалка. Он обхватывает ее сзади, не давая двинуться с места, тянет за собой.  
Крупные мягкие груди ощущаются под локтем, а ягодицы прижимаются к паху. Слегка возбуждает, но это лишь слабая тень того, что он будет чувствовать потом. Предвкушение прокатывает по телу сладкой судорогой. Девушка мешает ему, кричит и бьется в руках, пытается применить какой-то нелепый прием, вероятно, из тех, которым учат на курсах самообороны.  
Эта возня бессмысленна и только отдаляет неизбежное. Он тянет из кармана нож. Девушка замолкает, как только лезвие оказывается у нее под подбородком.

– Вот так. Не нужно кричать, – спокойно произносит он. – Это совершенно бесполезно.

Он тащит ее прочь от дороги, в гущу деревьев. Она больше не упирается. Могла бы сопротивляться и дальше, она почти одного с ним роста, сильная и крепкая, но страх уже парализовал ее и лишил сил. Она только бормочет едва слышно, умоляя отпустить ее, не причинять ей вреда, говорит, что ее зовут Клара. Клара, и бойфренд ждет ее у пруда и скоро будет искать.

Он только смеется. Все это ему совсем не интересно.

Место выбрано заранее. Небольшой поросший кустарником овраг не просматривается ни с одной из тропинок. Они спускаются туда сквозь заросли цветущего жасмина.  
Он быстро скидывает висящую на плече сумку на траву, сдирает с девушки наушники и отбрасывает их прочь. Ничто не должно им мешать. Он вообще любит делать все идеально, а она слишком хороша, так что хочется смаковать каждую секунду.

Он разворачивает девушку к себе. Ее лицо – гримаса ужаса: губы побелели, огромные расширившиеся зрачки почти закрыли светлую радужку. Хорошо, что с ней не случается ничего... грязного. Это всегда портит удовольствие, вынуждает закончить с делом побыстрее. Но она только бледнеет почти до синевы, и лоб покрывается испариной.  
Ее рот шевелится в беззвучной мольбе. Иногда они называют его по имени, как та, самая первая, но ему это не нравится.

Эта его имени не произносит. С онемевших губ срывается только:  
– Пожалуйста, мистер...

Ее ужас разливается по венам как героин. Вот теперь он по-настоящему возбужден. В паху тяжелеет, и полностью вставший член натягивает ткань брюк, упирается в ее вздрагивающий живот.  
– Что? – усмехается он.  
– Если вы хотите... – ее губы так дрожат, что он едва различает слова. Она запинается. – Мы можем... Просто уберите нож, я не буду сопротивляться.

Смешно. Этому тоже учат на курсах самообороны? С чего она взяла, что он захочет запихивать в нее свой член? Он улыбается и качает головой.  
– Нет, мне это не нужно.

Она снова начинает биться, пытается ударить его ногой и высвободиться из захвата.  
– Ах ты, выродок! Мерзкий, грязный импотент!  
Ему достаточно только чуть сильнее вывернуть ей руку, и ее колени подгибаются.  
– Довольно болтовни.  
Он снова подносит нож к ее лицу, и она тут же перестает брыкаться.  
– Я все сделаю аккуратно, – обещает он. – Это будет не слишком долго.

Она тихо, жалобно всхлипывает. И, когда нож вонзается ей в живот, издает крик боли, в котором уже нет ни надежды, ни ярости.  
Эти первые мгновения для него – всегда чудо. Ощущение, как профессионально наточенное лезвие входит в упругое тело: сначала преодолевая сопротивление, потом легче, податливей. Он еще не совсем потерял голову от удовольствия и отчетливо чувствует каждую деталь. Как теплая кровь начинает заливать пальцы, и этот упоительный медный запах. Он неторопливо ведет нож вверх, вынимает, всаживает снова, нанося каждый новый удар все выше и выше. Девушку приходится крепко держать за плечо, чтобы она не упала. По ее телу проходят судороги боли, и она, кажется, уже потеряла сознание.

Движения его руки становятся почти инстинктивными, он закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в голос от переполняющего его удовольствия и возбуждения. Его жертва уже давно не кричит, а хрипит, захлебываясь в собственной крови. Он кончает в тот момент, когда она испускает последний вздох.  
Его оргазм невероятно сильный. Напряжение в тысячи вольт, пропущенное по нервам. Бескрайняя вселенная наслаждения, вечность упоительного счастья. Он кричит и не слышит собственного крика. Это длится, длится и длится. Все сливается в единое совершенное целое – его оргазмирующее тело, бьющаяся в предсмертных судорогах девушка, одуряющий запах крови и смерти.

Ноги подкашиваются, и он обессилено оседает на траву вместе со своей жертвой. Отводит руки, позволяя ей скатиться со своих колен. Роняет нож. Перед глазами все плывет в белом тумане. Он промаргивается, восстанавливает дыхание, машинально вытирает о траву руки. Даже сейчас он думает о том, чтобы не испачкаться.

Девушка лежит рядом. Смерть сделала ее лицо бесстрастным – разве что в широко открытых глазах читается страх. Но ему больше ничего от нее не нужно, так что он поднимает руку и закрывает ей глаза. Его еще трясет от избытка гормонов, наслаждение еще бродит по телу, искрит в мышцах.  
Он ласково гладит девушку по волосам, отводя от лица длинные пряди темных волос. Утреннее солнце вспыхивает в крошечном рубине. Как глупо бегать по парку в сережках с рубинами. Наверное, она редко их снимала. Он расстегивает замочек и снимает сережку. Багровая искорка мерцает на солнце, перекатываясь у него на ладони. Изящно ограненный камень, лаконичная золотая оправа. Красиво.

Иногда он берет что-то на память. Не всегда. Но сегодняшняя жертва этого стоит. Он открывает боковой карман сумки и бросает туда сережку, она звякает о другие приглушенным «дзинь». Теперь там восемь. И еще красная игральная кость. На вид она ничем не отличается от прочих игральных костей, но ее равновесие искажено. Уникальный, незаметный чужому глазу изъян.

Артур поднимается на ноги, тщательно вытирает руки влажной салфеткой и отряхивает с колен приставшие травинки.

Он был аккуратен, как всегда, так что на плаще и рубашке нет ни капли крови, но белье, конечно, испачкано. Он достает из сумки чистое и переодевается. Потом довольно потягивается, вдыхая свежий и сладкий аромат цветущего жасмина. Возбуждение окончательно улеглось, тело ощущается здоровым, сильным и полностью удовлетворенным.

Хорошо, что у него есть разделенные сны. Если бы не они, ему пришлось бы убивать в реальности, а это было бы очень обременительно и требовало куда более тщательной организации. К тому же, он не хотел никому причинять вред, даже той, самой первой, которую он убил на самом деле. Она вполне заслужила наказания, но то, что он с ней сделал, возможно, все же слишком.

Пора прибираться и уходить. Он бросает последний взгляд на свою жертву и поднимает лежащий рядом нож. Осторожно прикасается к лезвию языком. У крови яркий медный вкус. Он аккуратно вытирает нож бумажным полотенцем и убирает его в карман плаща, а испачканное полотенце – в пакет с грязным бельем. Конечно, нет необходимости так тщательно убираться. Но ему нравится наводить порядок.  
Наконец все уложено в светло-коричневую сумку, точную копию той, с которой он путешествует в реальности. Немного подумав, он снимает плащ и укладывает его сверху, оставшись только в рубашке. Утро в самом разгаре, и солнце начинает припекать.

Все прибрано, только искалеченное тело и пятна крови вокруг, видные даже на редкой траве, выглядят неопрятно. Артур пожимает плечами. С этим он уже ничего не может поделать, так что не стоит и беспокоиться. Он забрасывает сумку на плечо и идет по тропинке. Всего в десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда, в маленьком ларьке возле пруда, всегда продают мороженое. Он улыбается.

Он абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
